totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gliscor
Gliscor is a Ground/Flying-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from Gligar when leveled up while holding a Razor Fang at night. AlphaXXO On Total Pokémon Legendary Island, Gliscor joined as a Gligar in Episode 1 along with the other 18 newcomers. He is labeled as "The Rock Star" due to being the vocalist and percussionist of a rock band outside of the show. In Episode 3, Gligar made friends with Mamoswine after he promised him to get an actual drum, which Mamoswine did in Episode 4. In Episode 6, Gligar made a merge deal with Grovyle and revealed that he voted for Mamoswine because he lost the challenge in Episode 4. In Episode 9, Gligar was seen surfing along with Pansear, Archen, Grovyle and Bergmite, until Zorua, disguised as a Sharpedo, scared Archen off of his surfboard, causing Gligar to go after him, only to stumble upon a Kyogre and Suicune. When Panpour, Azurill and Milotic are fighting Suicune underwater to save Archen, Gligar dove underwater to defeat Suicune and surprisingly ended up evolving into Gliscor in the process. Chimcharman123 In TPA: Poké Actors, Gliscor debuted as a Gligar in Episode 12 along with Emolga and immediately joined Team Regice. He is labeled "The Samurai" because, even as a Gligar, he carries a katana along with him. In Episode 13, he was offered to join Feraligatr's alliance, which he accepted. At the beginning of Episode 18, he evolved into Gliscor with the Razor Fang Nuzleaf found for him, much to his sheer delight. He got eliminated in Episode 22 along with Simisage, because Aggron convinced Simisage's alliance to vote him out. In Total Pokémon Revenge of the World, he joined in Episode 5 because of him blackmailing Deoxys, along with Swanna, and immediately joined Team Moltres, despite being disappointed about Meloetta's absence. In the same episode, he forms an alliance with Drapion, Shiftry and Breloom during the challenge. In Episode 14, he forms a couple with Meloetta after their first kiss. GreninjaArc-Z Gliscor debuted as a Gligar in Episode 11 along with Oshawott(Dewott) as the first two add-ons of the season and was immediately put on the Screaming Seels, later the Delightful Dewgongs, until merge. He is portrayed as a Texan musician who joined on account of his ill mother. In the same episode, he helped his team win the talent show because of his singing, granting them their first win since Episode 6. He evolved in Episode 18 while holding the Razor Fang that a giant Venusaur stole from him, all the while when trying to break himself free from said Venusaur's Energy Ball. Misdreavous525 MrPokeguy9 Gliscor joined TPI in Episode 6 as Gligar and was placed on Team Charmeleon and immune from the first vote off. He was known as the resident bad guy, which prompted him to quickly join an alliance consisting of Sneasel, Gastly and Zangoose. In Episode 16, he evolved into Gliscor in the confessional after Rapidash's alliance blackmailed his. However, in the same episode, he was voted off along with Magby and Delcatty, due to Lickilicky orchestrating a strategic power move. He later returned in Episode 20 at the start of the merge and quickly formed an alliance with Rapidash and backstabbed Gastly. Gliscor remained vocal, helping to eliminate players such as Zangoose, Bellossom and others. However, Nidoking and Lickilicky wanted Gliscor out and convinced Leafeon, Delcatty and Clefable that Gliscor was targeting them and when the double elimination twist happened at the Final 11, they took their shot and Gliscor was voted out over Blissey, placing 11th. Gliscor was asked back for TPA and was placed on Team Farfetch'd where he quickly became team captain and joined an alliance with Blissey, Zangoose and Vespiquen. During this time, he was constantly making the team's decisions and refused to let others discuss their choices. This made Zangoose and Blissey question him as he became too cocky and controlling, so they decided Gliscor was more of a liability and after arguing with Zangoose in Episode 7 as to who should participate in the challenge, they decided to blindside him, which Gliscor took as a personal attack, cursing out his team as he was eliminated over Zangoose, placing 39th. Standings: TPI: 11th TPA: 39th shinyshaymin2 Gliscor first appeared as a Gligar in Episode 1 alongside the other original contestants. As soon as he arrived on the island, he immediately took a liking to Eevee. Unfortunately, he got unaminously eliminated in episode 4, because he not only fell asleep during the fossil challenge, but mostly because he was a pervert. During Gardevoir's and Skarmory's first aftermath show, he evolved into Gliscor because Haxorus and Rampardos made him angry, causing him to knock them out and tie them up. Gliscor returned in episode 13 along with Flaaffy, Furret and Silcoon, despite the remaining contestants still seeing him as a pervert. In Episode 19, he kissed Eevee, causing her to evolve into Espeon. Teddy Garmon In Total Pokémon Survivor Island, Gliscor first appeared as a Gligar in Episode 1 and was one of the first two contestants to arrive there alongside his best friend Growlithe, who were both immediately put on Team Xerneas. He is portrayed as a athlete who mostly relies on his blind luck to win challenges. During the episode's challenge, Gligar managed to win for his team by taking out Machop, Shellos and Munchlax with the same Pokéball. In Episode 2, he joined Bulbasaur's alliance along with Growlithe, Machop, Mareep and Buneary. In Episode 4, he participated in the challenge for his team along with Ivysaur, Mareep, Growlithe and Skuntank. In Episode 6, he evolved into Gliscor after eating a Rare Candy that appeared as a reward for conquering his fear during the fear challenge. In Episode 17, after Skuntank won Head of Household, he was put up for elimination alongside Kirlia due to being a physical threat. But as soon as Kirlia won the Power of Veto challenge and used it on herself, Skuntank put Arcanine up in her place, meaning that Gliscor and Arcanine were up for elimination. Luckily, Venusaur's and Kricketune's alliance managed to keep Gliscor over Arcanine due to the latter being a weaker link. Tellyzx In Stranded On Poké Island, Gliscor first appeared as a Gligar in Episode 1 along with the other original contestants. In Episode 2, he formed an alliance with Zutzu Jr. and Cyndaquil in order to eliminate Ralts. In Episode 6, he reveals his crush on Taillow (Swellow). In the same episode, he evolved into Gliscor while tasting a chicken nugget, which have been sprinkled with Glaceon's auto-evolution salt. In episode 30, Gliscor quit the 3 captain alliance after Serperior told him and Glaceon to vote for Typhlosion, which Gliscor refused. During the elimination ceremony of the same episode, just after Typhlosion got eliminated, Gliscor revealed he voted for himself, restoring his friendship with Typhlosion in the process. Gliscor got eliminated in Episode 33 because of his and Yanmega's target, Glaceon, winning immunity. During the Season 1 special, Gliscor found one of the Master Balls hidden on Poké Island, thus qualifying him for Stranded on Poké World Tour. In Stranded on Poké World Tour, Gliscor revealed in the confessional he turned over a new leaf, trying to go through competition as fair as possible. In Episode 19, he formed the Anti-Bastiodon Alliance along with Zutzu Jr., Beedrill, Butterfree, Combusken and Fraxure. 472 Category:MrPokeguy9 Contestants